


the danger of social media stalking

by sidetrackedandoverlapped



Series: johnny bond series [2]
Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidetrackedandoverlapped/pseuds/sidetrackedandoverlapped
Summary: when your brother let you become tour manager of his band, you didn’t plan on falling in love with one of the members. wait, is that his girlfriend?





	the danger of social media stalking

“Van’s not talking to me.” You didn’t mean to whine. You really didn’t. It just slipped out that way. Larry chucked and shook his head.

“What did you do this time?” He raised an eyebrow and you scoffed.

“I just made a little joke about how he doesn’t love me because I’m adopted. It slipped out and it was fucking hilarious in context.” Larry simply laughed again before focusing down on the guitar hanging from his shoulder. Of course, it was a joke because everyone knew Van loved you as much as any other brother loved his sister. In fact, you didn’t even find out you were adopted until you were fourteen and he was fourteen and a half. If you both had of been smarter you might have figured it out, for obvious mathematical reasons. You and your brother were thick as thieves and that’s why you didn’t think twice before self-appointing yourself tour manager of his imaginary band at fifteen and progressing on to get the proper qualifications later in life. Now, here you were, managing his biggest tour yet with a band you loved as a family. Excluding one; the love you harboured for that member was a whole different love.

“You know he probably told Mary.” Joe pointed out as he adjusted the drum cymbal. You groaned in frustration and couldn’t help but stomp your foot.

“It was joke! God mum’s going to want to put me in therapy.” You fake cried on the spot and Larry cracked up. He was always forgetting you weren’t his sister too.

“Maybe you need therapy?”

“Why would she need therapy?” Swinging around, you glared at Van as he strode up from the side of the stage and throwing his water bottle from one hand to another.

“Because she’s struggling to come to term with her being adopted.” Larry faked a frown of concern and Van automatically stopped in horror.

“Oh, for Christ sake! I’ve had thirteen years to ‘come to terms’!”

“Well I just got off the phone with mum and she wants you to go to therapy as well.” You threw your hands up in the air while Joe and Larry ended up in a fit of giggles.

“Van you didn’t!” You snapped and shoved him in the chest. He hardly moved and looked down at you condescendingly.

“Well you shouldn’t have said it.” He glared at you and you glared back.

“It was a joke!”

“What was a joke?” You huffed and ran your hand through your hair in frustration.

“What is with everyone coming in mid-conversation today?” You growled in frustration. Swinging around, your cheeks instantly turned a dark red and you bowed in embarrassment. Johnny Bond; guitarist of your brother’s band, and arguably love of your life, was strolling casually up to join the conversation. He threw his hands up in mock surrender and gave you a smirk.

“I come in peace darling.” As per usual, your heart exploded. Your chest felt like it was bursting and the lump in your throat formed.

“Van’s a cunt.” You mumbled before staring at your clipboard blankly. Apart from Bondy, you never weren’t talking to someone. It should have been annoying for Benji when you would start during a movie, or frustrating for Bob when he was trying to focus on the perfect shot, but they found it enduring and loved you. Larry never complained when you would pause your FIFA match because you remembered a story from earlier in the week, and Van would always switch his attention from writing a new song to you in seconds when you needed someone to vent to. That’s why it didn’t take anyone that long to figure out you were crushing on Bondy. Every time he came into a room you had something interesting come up on your phone or a job you had to fix up elsewhere. You couldn’t be sure if he knew, but you had submitted to the fact that you weren’t a very discreet person a long time ago.

“Y/N doesn’t know when a joke goes to far.” Van went to go and fiddle with his guitar, but Larry slapped his arm away.

“Fuck off.” Larry and you both said in-sync. Johnny snickered with Bob who had quietly appeared beside his drumkit.

“Well I came over to see if you guys would be interested in coming out for a couple of drink after the show with a few of my mates from back home.” Johnny asked everyone while you scribbled and scratched out the same word over and over again in fake concentration.

“Yeah sounds good mate.” You heard Van agree followed by mutual agreement from Bob and Larry. You even heard Benji agree out of nowhere.

“Oi Benji did you hear about…” You zoned out as Van turned to another topic and started scribbling pictures of puppies around the edges of tonight’s set list. You were forced to stop, however, when a hand slid across the page and sprayed out. Slowly raising your gaze, you were met with Bondy’s bright eyes. Oh god, you hope you remember to breathe this time.

“What about you?” He spoke so softly you had to lean in. He placed pressure and you automatically dropped the clipboard to your side. Your bodies were in such close proximity you were enveloped with his body heat.

“What?” You breathed out in shock.

“Drinks. After the show. My friends. Band. Roadies. You?” He raised his eyebrow in question and you quickly shook your head.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude. Also, I’m so busy I have so much…”

“You most definitely aren’t intruding sweetheart. I invited you. Also, you’re always working. Maybe it’s time for a little break.” He nudged you softly and gave a small smile. You were sure you died on the spot.

“Oh… um, since you asked so nicely.” You left out a small half-laugh and his small smile broke into a grin.

“Great. I can’t wait for you to meet everyone.”

+++

“Are you praying?”

“Yes.”

“I thought we weren’t a religious family.”

“We are now.”

“What are you praying for?”

“I’m praying she’s not his girlfriend.” The show went off flawlessly. The boys left the audience shocked and energized with their performance and you puffed your chest with pride. Seeing your big brother move around the stage like he was born to be there never failed to fill you with admiration and pride. It went great and when Johnny winked at you while you sucked on a lollipop off to the side of the stage you truly believed the night could only get better. It did not.

“He hasn’t told me he’s in a relationship.”

“You’re his band mate Van. Not his best mate.” You sat at Van’s feet in the middle of a filthy alley way with your head between your knees.

It was late by the time you cleared the venue and got ready but nevertheless you had been absolutely buzzing to spend the night out with the band. You had decided to begin drinking with Van while you were getting ready so by the time you were tugging each other out the door of the tour bus you were both giggling and tripping over feet.

“Finally!” You heard Benji whine and you continued giggling.

“How are you two drunk already?” Bob exclaimed, shaking his curls in mock disappointment.

“Not even!” Van snorted before leaning on Larry for extra support. You just continued giggling softly while playing with a ring on your finger.

“Well I better do the introductions. I think it’s only Y/N you haven’t met. Y/N this is Ed, Lou and Jasmine.” You looked up in a daze to see three unfamiliar faces grinning at you.

“Oh, hello.” You said in embarrassment. You thought you would be meeting at the pub and could dodge any awkward introductions. If you had of known you wouldn’t have drunk so much so early.

“We’ve heard so much about you.” Lou reached out and shook your hand eagerly as Ed and Jasmine followed suit.

“Anyways,” Johnny clapped, “let’s get a move on.” He stepped off, wrapping his arms around Lou and Jasmine, and off they went. You had heard of Lou and Ed but you had never heard of any Jasmine. You didn’t think much of it but as the night went on their heads seemed to drift closer together and their arms never seemed to leave each other’s form. When Van left to go outside for a cigarette you took it as an opportunity to mope and vent to him.

“You know, if you had of just told him this…” You swung your head up to look at him so fast he stopped in his tracks. Your glare stopped him from continuing.

“Why don’t you find her on social media?” Benji had also decided to join for a smoke so he had to suffer through your existential crisis as well. You looked at him for almost a minute before swinging out your phone and clicking on the app. Intrigued in the mystery, Benji and Van sat down on either side of you and peaked over your shoulder. You searched for ‘Jasmine’ in Bondy’s followed section and her profile appeared three names down.

“It’s probably private.” You muttered in hesitation. Rolling his eyes, Van reached over and clicked. It wasn’t on private and you kinda wished it was. The last photo she uploaded was her perched up on Bondy’s shoulder in front of a pier at the beach that must have been taken early that morning. Scrolling down you saw multiple photos of them together as well as their friends. The captions and photos mimicked the same intellect that you thought only Johnny had on Instagram. She was almost exactly like him and your heart seemed to slowly shatter.

“I mean… could be friends?” Benji pointed out. Van rested his head on your shoulder, and you pursed your lips together before sighing.

“Doesn’t matter. I might uber back to the bus.” You stood up and turned before letting out a scream as you realised a figure had been hovering over you the whole time.

“Fuck!” Benji and Van both exclaimed in shock.

“Ah Bondy, gave us a shock.” Van awkwardly held his heart as he looked up at his bandmate. Bondy didn’t even seem to notice as he was too focused on your face. His wide eyes and open mouth gave you enough of a hint to know he had been there long enough to witness your social media stalk.

“Oh my god.” You whispered out, mortified at the turn of events.

“Y/N I…”

“Oi Bond ya got a light?” Ed stumbled over patting his pockets and you took that as your opportunity to spin on your heel and quickly slip away. You heard Bondy call out your name, but the embarrassment and depression had overwhelmed you so much you didn’t stop. It wasn’t until you had turned a few corners and speed-walked down some streets that you finally stopped long enough to order your uber. Reaching for your phone, you swiped it open to reveal Jasmine’s profile again. In the ten minutes that you had made your escape, she had posted a picture of Johnny bent over her figure as he taught her how to play pool. Serving as a cruel reminder of the whole night you began softly crying. It was hard ordering and uber through your tears, but you managed it. You wiped away your stray tears, growing even more embarrassed for crying, and tried to calm down.

“Fuck.” You whispered to yourself before opening the internet on your phone. With nothing else to do while you waited for your ride, you clicked on a news website and scrolled through the latest headlines. There was no point as you couldn’t focus but you were trying hardest to forget that you had ever even met a man called Johnny Bond. You heard footsteps coming closer but you didn’t look up expecting them to just walk by. Maybe it was the alcohol in your system, or maybe it was how unfocused your mind was, but you didn’t notice the extra pair of feet under your phone. It wasn’t until a hand covered your screen that you jumped in shock and acknowledged the presence of someone before you.

“Hi.” You looked away as Johnny spoke and sniffed quickly to make sure no tears escaped in front of him.

“Hi.” You whispered and gazed of down the road. You prayed the car would hurry up.

“Y/N, can you look at me?” Closing your eyes, you quickly shook your head and walked a couple of steps. You sighed in relief as the uber pulled up from around a corner.

“This is my ride.” You muttered before stepping into the front. Johnny looked at you, heart-broken through the window, before shaking his head vigorously. Before the car could take off he opened the door to the backseat and jumped in.

“Did you explain the destination change?” Johnny sat in the middle and leant forward, so it was almost like he was sitting between you.

“Oh, where to mate?” The driver looked into the rear-view mirror and looked for direction.

“Just to the old pier mate.” With a swift nod the car was racing off and you sat looking forward in disbelief.

“Big night?” The driver asked as he turned down the radio.

“Oh just a night out with some friends. How about you? Busy night?” Johnny answered casually as you sat quietly on the brink of a meltdown.

“No pretty smooth. Guess it was good being out with the missus?” You rolled your head to the side, ready to correct him but stopped dead when Johnny answered.

“Always is mate. Always is.” You tried to discreetly gaze at him in the rear-view mirror only to see he was already focused on you.

“Alright. Here we are. Have a goodnight.” The driver pulled up and gave you both a grin that only got wider when Johnny emptied all the notes he had in his wallet for him.

“Thanks so much. Sorry about the destination change.”

“All good.” The driver stuttered as he realised just how much he got tipped. You didn’t know what to do and when your door swung open you looked up at Johnny blankly. Without a second thought he reached down so your faces were only inches apart and unbuckled your seatbelt. You quickly grabbed his extended hand and ungracefully stumbled out into his body. The car drove off into the night, leaving you both alone on the edge of a beach. Without a word, Johnny started walking forward and he hadn’t let go of your hand, so you had no choice but to walk along with you. He led you down to a pier that stretched out and you soon recognised it as the one from Jasmine’s photo.

“Bondy, what are we doing?” You muttered. He didn’t answer until you had both made it to the very end. The sea was calm with the moon and stars above lighting it up enough for you to see the horizon. Turning around you saw the light of the city glowing in the distance. It was a beautiful place and if you weren’t so confused you might have snapped a photo.

“I was here earlier, and I thought how nice it would be at nice. I wanted to bring you.” Leaning over the rails, he lit his cigarette and stared out into the open ocean. You knew the image of him smoking that cigarette with that backdrop would be forever imprinted onto your brain.

“It’s really nice.” You shifted your wait uncomfortably from each foot as you tried to figure out what to say.

“Relax.” Johnny whispered. You did the opposite.

“Look I’m so fucking sorry. That was such an invasion of privacy. I was just wondering if you and Jasmine were dating so I asked Van and Benji and they didn’t know so we were discussing it. Benji suggested looking at her Instagram and I was being nosey, and I fucked up but…”

“I love you.” He didn’t look away from the ocean and he took a deep inhale of his smoke. His calm demeanour had you thinking, maybe he said something else.

“What?” You whispered hesitantly. The cigarette dropped from his hand to his boot and he squished before turning to face you. Stepping forward, he wrapped your face in his hands and leant down to press his lips to yours. It wasn’t soft, nor was it a hard kiss, but it was unimaginably perfect. It didn’t take long before you kissed back and wrapped your arms around his torso. One hand dropped from your cheek and wrapped around your waist so he could pull you closer into him. Your heart was racing so fast you had a small vision of you having a heart attack in his arms. He moved his lips backwards and pressed his forehead to yours.

“I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I joined the band. You never made an effort to talk to me so I thought you must not have been interested. But, Y/N McCann, I fucking love you and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, or at least take you out on a first date.”

“A date sounds good, but the rest of our lives sounds great because I really fucking love you too.” You smiled and kissed him again.

Breaking away, he muttered against your lips, “I’ve stalked a couple of the boys you tag on Instagram too.”

+++

“So does this mean your my brother now?” Van stared at you from the tour bus couch as you pressed a soft kiss to Bondy’s back in the kitchen.

“Oh, so now you want to accept me as your real sister.” You smirked over your shoulder and Van whipped himself up into standing position in one second.

“I’m calling mum.”

“No wait VAN!”


End file.
